


Peppermint

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: Peppermint & Pet
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	Peppermint

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“I honestly don’t know how you can drink that,” Thomas shook his head in disgust as Alex took a sip of her white chocolate mocha peppermint latte topped with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and candy cane bits. 

“It’s sweet and festive,” Alex explained, taking another sip. “Mmmm.”

“Only if festive is synonymous for overpriced, trendy, excessive, cretinous…” Thomas rattled off. 

“Okay, Mr. Grinch,” Alex interrupted with a soft laugh. “I think you’ve made your point.”

“I’m just saying, what happened to putting a simple peppermint stick in a cup of cocoa,” Thomas continued to complain. “We forget about the simple things.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Thomas’s leaning into him. “Now I’m picturing you as a child drinking hot cocoa while furiously writing your next screenplay, as Rachel reads a book on the couch, and Maurice plays with a ball of yarn in front of a cozy fire all while you’re contemplating the existence of the universe.”

“I didn’t say all of that,” Thomas immediately protested. “All I’m saying is there is such a thing as too much. And _that_ is definitely too much!”

“Noted,” Alex smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Maybe you can make me some cocoa with a peppermint stick some time.”

“I promise it will be better than that,” Thomas insisted. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Alex smirked and kissed his cheek.


End file.
